


Fatherhood

by paranoidangel



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem and Jack and David's birth day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganmuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmuffle/gifts).



Jem hadn't stopped smiling all day, even when a patient had been seriously ill and Jack guiltily called him up to the San.

When they were sure the patient would live, they retired to Jem's office and Jem pulled out a bottle he'd been saving for a special occasion.

When Jack mentioned the smile, all Jem said was, "Wait until you have children."

Since David was only a few hours old Jack considered that was a too early to tell. But, unbidden, an image formed in his mind of Jo with a baby in her arms, and he smiled too.


End file.
